Dear Nightmares, Dear Dreams, Dear Sister
by vampluver1122
Summary: Midori is not your average hanyou. She is one of the 3 most powerful demons/magi, she has a horrible past thats gonna come back and haunt her and oh! did i mention she's Inuyasha's twin sister? shooting for over 25 chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is the first chappie I've written on the internet and I'm so excited! There might be some grammar and spelling errors, but remember I AM A NEWBIE!! Thanks for reading and please review! Please note that this story is based on 1st point of view of several characters. The characters name will appear every time the view changes (in italic). I've added about 3 or 4 new characters to the InuYasha series and the story takes place after the anime series ended.

**Disclaimer: Grr *stares at lawyers in court* *I shake my piggy bank which consists of 5 cents* I-i-i *lawyers keep an unexpressional face* I DONT OWN INUYASHA!!!! *Lawyers laugh in my face* *I throw piggy bank out of window and yell...* BUT I OWN THE PLOT MUA-HAHAHA!!! SO U CANT DO ANYTHING B****ES *i go on a full rampage yelling incoherent things***

Book 1- Torn Pages

Chapter 1- Double Identity

_Midori_

Looking back, I wonder if doing this was the right thing. Moving away from my family, (what's left of them) was one decision that I thought I was positive on. I always wanted this life, did I? I've always felt so lonely after being with no family for over 500 years. I feel isolated, not being able to see my family. I've seen my demon father about 2 times using a séance but my spiritual powers are at an amateur level so it was only a brief moment we met. My human mother I've met personally, but I didn't know she was my mother. Other than that, I've seen her through my twin's eyes. And then there is my stubborn older half-brother. Pft, I don't even want to think of that pompous airhead. Some things are better left unsaid.

_Bzzzz-bzzzzz-bzzzzz_

I lay on my bed, immobile, when my oversized black alarm clock buzzed. _Ugh, school,_ I thought mentally. I got up and hit the off button on the clock, and then I walked over to my humongous mirror and stared.

"Not one hint of age…" I mumbled to myself. I always did this when I woke up. I knew that I never aged ever since that dreadful night in Italy, but I couldn't help but check for any signs aging. Being 18 had its kicks.

I walked across my large room which was adorned with Victorian items. Some were priceless, such as my metal choker that I always wore to conceal my non-human traits. I stopped at my dresser and opened a blood red velvet box which held my choker. I pulled it out and stared at the many spirals engraved and next to them were bright red rubies. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before I put it on.

My silver wavy hair was the one trait that stood out, besides my lovely 2 dog ears that were sticking out the top of my silver head. My eyes were abnormal, they were a bright shade of gold, no mere human can ever have a shade like my eyes. I then smiled, fangs, pointy, and dangerous were shown. After boring into my eyes, I lowered down them to my hands and fingernails, or should I say claws. They were holding the metal choker. The one item that hides me completely.

I sighed and I opened the latch of the choker. I raised my hands to my neck and felt the cold metal touch my throat. I snapped it shut and put my hands on the edge of the dresser. Pain washed over me as my fangs and claws retracted. My ears were also disappearing. My hair turned into a rich color of midnight black and my eyes shed their lovely color into a bold shade of green. I let out a sigh and looked at the mirror again.

I hated this. Being someone else was absolutely unnecessary for me. But I had to abide, I had to suffer being someone who never existed or else I would be discovered and be known as the walking freak show.

I looked at the time again and then opened her closet. I picked out an emerald spaghetti shirt, black sweater, and grey skinny jeans. The fashion in this era was so outdated, whatever happened to a good, old fashioned kimono?

I rushed down the three flights of stairs and didn't even bother eating. Food wasn't necessary for my system but I had to eat once in a while. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my belongings and I headed outside. I locked the door and I stopped on the front porch.

Any human being would say this day was beautiful but not to me. I can see the smog and gray along the skyline. And then the place is too crowded! I am a huge nature person and it tears me apart that greenery and trees were "sacrificed" to make space for homes and buildings. I hated this era.

I started to walk the 3 blocks that led to my high school. It was my last year at East Hills High School. Technically, I switched schools and did the 12th grade over and over again. Time is a bitch.

"Midori!" a male voice called from behind. The man ran up to me and smiled. Liam

"Hey" I mumbled. He didn't answer. He put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"COME BAAACK!" a female, Senna, along with 2 other girls, Makenna, (Senna's twin) and Charlotte.

They caught up with us and tried to catch their breath as well. I stared at Liam, expecting an explanation. He put an arm around my shoulder and smiled again. He had brown curls that reach up to his ears and high cheekbones. And brown eyes. Nothing special, in my eyes. Senna and Makenna almost looked the same, brown, cropped hair, but one was wavy haired, the other straight haired. And they both had grey eyes. Charlotte was the neutral one. She had dirty blond hair and dull blue eyes. Completely neutral.

"Let's go" I said in my commanding voice. Four pairs of eyes were then boring into mine. They were just looking at my choker.

No, they weren't looking at me, they were looking at something behind me. I spun around to see an oversized raven perched on a limb of an old oak tree.

"_Caw-Caw-Caw"_

"It's huge!" said Senna, always pointing out the obvious.

We stared at it for a while, while the raven stared at us. It turned its head to the side, showing its onyx eye. I looked into it and my mind went blank.

A memory rushed through my mind as quick as a bullet, but I can remember what it was about. There were 2 small children playing in a meadow. One child looked normal, it was a girl. She had balck hair with bright green eyes. She had a metal choker around her fragile neck. The other, a boy, had long silver hair and 2 dog-like ears on top if his head...

_No it can't be… _

The smaller and petite child plucked a handful of grass and threw it at the others face. She giggled and squealed.

_That's me, and my brother, Inuyasha… we were kids…_

Inuyasha chased after me and was laughing as well.

_Why did this come up?_

The flashback ended as it went black and fire appeared to devouring a village

_I remember this… this was the last time I saw him… a fire started and there was chaos… Inuyasha and mother got out but… _

An image passed of Inuyasha and mother walking away from the village. To their backs, was a fiery mess. There were tears pouring out of the woman's eyes.

_I didn't know she was my mother back then... My father told me she was my biological mother... I didn't know..._

Then there was an image of herself, as a child, standing near a river that was out of reach of harm's way. She was staring at the village being engulfed by flames, and handful of wildflowers bundled up in her tiny fist.

_I wasn't in the village at that time… I was picking flowers for mother… they think I'm dead…_

Everything went black and I snapped back to reality.

There were those same 4 pairs of eyes that were staring at her, Makenna clapped her hands on front of my face.

I blinked and shook quietly.

"Huh?, Where is the raven.?" I asked without thinking.

"What raven, Midori?" Liam answered.

What? "There was a raven on that tree." I said. They looked towards the tree and looked back at me. Charlotte shook her head.

"You must've bumped your head this morning. Midori, we were talking to you and then you fell into a trance and stared at the tree for no reason." She said.

My eye twitched and I blinked to stop the mini seizure. "No raven…" I whispered.

Eyes were staring again. I started to get mad. If there was one trait that everybody got in my family got, it's a hot temper.

"What do you think I look like!, a freak?! Stop staring at me!" I screamed. Ha, I laughed at the irony at that.

They backed away and stayed silent.

"Let's go to school then" I said feeling a wave of uneasiness wash through me.

"Ok." Senna said.

We walked to school without saying a word, good, it gave me time to think about what just happened.

A flashback, of my childhood? Why now? Why not in a dream? And what's up with the raven? Did my friends see it or not? Why am I the only one that could see it?

_Maybe its all in your head…_

I pondered these questions while I was preparing for a dreaded day at school.

End of 1st chappie!!

**Thanks for reading! More Chappies are coming! Plz review!!! I am also accepting ideas for my story because i have some then i go blank... ALSO CHECK OUT MY FRIENDS DEVIANT AND HER (FUTURE) STORIES. HER NAME IS LUCKYSTARFAN12 (ALL LOWERCASE)  
**


	2. Ringing a Faint Bell

Chapter 2: Ringing a Faint Bell

AN: I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER. HIGH SCHOOL HAS BEEN ON MY LAST NERVE AND MY COMPUTER HATES ME!!! IM SORRY_!!!_

word =thought

word = talk

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. *looks at lawyers around the table* BUT I OWN MIDORI AND THE PLOT!! *throws chair at the window and jumps*

Chapter 2: Ringing a Faint Bell

Ok, I know I said I was insane, but this is totally bullshit! Hearing voices in the 60s was bad enough but seeing ravens that make me see my past is a different level! I wonder if...

"Ms. Takashi!!" called out a voice which turned out to be Mr/Mrs. (insert name of annoying history teacher here)

"Uh, what?'' was my smartass reply.

"Ms. Takashi, if you insist on daydreaming, then why dont you come up here and tell everyone what you know on Ancient Japan?!"

I thought for a bit and then retorted, "Of course, I would be honored, but if Im going to be teaching, then if wish to be paid." I got a few snickers and Ooh burned! out of the classmates.

The teacher looked pissed for a second there then he looked infuriated.

"Ms. Takashi, if you want to pass high school and get out of here, then I strongly suggest you do as your told!"

I wanted to say something but I knew it was futile, so I walked up there and spun around to face the class.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked.

"The Sengoku era". he said.

Perfect, I used to live in the Sengoku era, this should be a snap.

"The Sengoku era was a terrible time in Japan. There major disputes among different empires, people, and governments. There was an outbreak which caused a war called the Onin war. It lasted 10 years. Many years later, 5 people named Tokugawa, Maedea, Ukita, Uesugi, and Mori united and formed a new government."

Silence

"Thats it Ms. Takashi?" asked the teacher.

"I just covered in 5 minutes what you do in 5 months, now I did what I was told and if you allow me I will now take my seat."

I was walking back to my seat when the teacher said,

"THATS IT IVE HAD IT WITH YOUR BADMOUTHING! GO TO THE DEANS ROOM (principal) NOW!!"

I stopped in my tracks, there was silence but I was screaming curses inside of my head.

"As you wish" I said while walking to the door, but just before exiting I thought of one more thing to say.

"Its funny, I started To see you crack and explode by mere teenager", and with that I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

"SIT!!" said a female voice.

*CRASH*

"Why of course we would exterminate your demon problem, it would not waste our time!" said Kagome.

Miroku and Sango agreed.

"T-thank you Miss" said the elderly villager and he left

Inuyasha got up from his spell and groaned. "You had no use to sit me!!"

"Yes I do, Inuyasha! You said you wouldnt help filthy villagers when you have more important stuff to do!"

Silence

"I cant believe you! You never change!" she screamed in his face and then walked inside of the inn.

"Its so entertaining when they argue, isnt it Sango?" asked Miroku

"Haha, very funny I wonder if we do that?" she put a finger to her chin.

"Naw, you just slap me all the time," he said while a sleeping Shippo was in Sangos arms.

"Yeah, I guess youre right hey look at Inuyasha, he has a dumb look on his face!!"

They both turned to look at Inuyasha who indeed has a stupid look on his face.

"Mm, no, hes staring at that young lady over there I know that look on any mans face" said Miroku.

He points towards a young woman of 13 years with black hair and emerald eyes who was sitting on the porch of a house.

Sango gasps. "No!, Miroku, youve contaminated Inuyasha with your lechery!" she joked.

Miroku laughs. "Mm the boy needs to learn, he needs to know what men do," and then he grabbed Sangos rear end.

Sango stopped laughing, and somehow managing to balance a sleeping Shippo, she high kicked him in his face.

Miroku fell to the ground mumbling something about women and pain

* * *

'How dare that wench scream at me!' I mentally screamed. 'Ill make her pay, someday! Just watch me Kagome, one day Ill-'

There was a soft laughter that brought me to reality

I turned my head to see a girl with black hair and green eyes, she was sitting down and laughing at him at his stupidity.

She gasped when he saw her and turned her head to the other side, blushing.

"Feh," I said. Then I mumbled 'Stupid girl, I think shes crushing on me I looked away but then I looked back at the girl.

She looks... familiar

"Wha-" he whispered .

She looks like someone I know, but who? I asked myself.

His eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Can she be Mi-", he paused Naaw, it cant be, 'shes human, plus she died in that fire and if she was alive she would be well in her 60s. or more'

"Stupid, I said would forget about that girl" I mumbled

THWAK!!

I turned around only to see Miroku on the ground

"Stupid monk." I grumbled.

I sighed, Now we have to wait for the demon to come out

* * *

Theres my second chapter, its rather short but yeeeah

I would be happy to put your ideas in my story AND UR NAME WIL BE MENTIONED

Now, im off I have the munchies.


	3. I'm being stalked by a bird

Chapter 3: I'm being stalked by a bird

(A/N: Can you believe it? Just one review and I want to write more!! But if you guys want me to continue please review! I'm in school right now I'll be busy, so I won't update frequently)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha! (but can I at least have his ears?) Rumiko: NO!! (ok…)

ALSO THANX TO MY FIRST REVIEWER ON : Artemis Fowl

And

THANX TO MY REVIEWER ON : cookiedoughicecream2

ON WITH THE SHOW!!

'Stupid teacher, I'm TRYING to be nice but all he does is send me to the deans..'

I was walking towards the deans to face whatever hellish punishments await me there, but I tool the long way. Walking on the outskirts of the school seemed to calm me down.

I stopped near the main gate where for a fraction of a second I thought of ditching. But then I thought what would I do?… so I kept walking towards the office again.

CAW-CAW

"Fuck" I said under my breath.

I spun around only to see the same fuckng raven perched on the old school tree.

CAW-CAW-

'Breathe, Midori. Breathe' I chanted to myself.

CAW-CAW-CAW-CAW

I tried everything in will power NOT to rip up that bird with my hands.

CAW-CAW-CAW-CAAAAW

It seemed to be laughing at me.

CAAAAAW!!! It screeched.

That's it. I snapped.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN BIRD!! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MESS UP MY ALREADY FUCKED UP LIFE? HOW ABOUT IF I COME UP THERE AND RIP YOUR FUCKING BEAK OFF!! JUST SHU-…

* * *

A ninth-grader was walking by, when she passed a corner, she saw an young woman yelling at something. She was yelling profanities. When the 9th grader shifted her eyes to see what she was yelling at, she saw…nothing. Well, nothing except the old tree.

The 9th grader seemed scared of her, she looked unstable and insane.

So she ran away.

* * *

"…YOU STUPID BIRD, GO TO H…"

I stopped, and then I looked around. There were many kids pressing their faces against the window looking at something.

I cocked my head, thinking what were they staring at.

'Oh, crap..; I thought.

They were looking at me….yelling.

There were even cellphones out to tape me.

I turned back to the tree, and there was nothing there. I realized then that it was all in my mind, I was yelling at nothing.

They think I'm insane.

But I'm not

Am I?

Without thinking, I made a run for it. Heading for the office again. And I didn't stop till I reached there.

Breathing heavy, I opened the door.

"Ah, Ms. Takashi, we're expecting you. Take a seat and we'll discuss your behavior lately.

My head nodded but my mind was elsewhere.

* * *

It was night already and there were no demons. What a waste of time. Everyone was sleeping except me, anyway I can't go to sleep. 'I can't get HER off my mind. Why did she have to bother me during this time? And why does that village girl look like her? Is she haunting me? But she's nice, how can she haunt me?'

I lingered on that last thought.

'Naw, she's not nice. She tried to drown me in a pool of mud when I stole her shoes.'

I chuckled at the memories of my childhood friend. (A/n: he doesn't know she's his sis)

'And then she was the one who pushed me into the river when I said that she looked ugly in her new kimono…' I remembered that bright yellow kimono with red flower designs which DID look ugly on her pale, raven-haired complexion.

'I TOLD her to pick the white and black one…'

"Feh!" he mumbled.

------Flashback-------

"Do you like my kimono, Yasha?" a young midnight-haired pirouetted in front of a 6-year old Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at her and her yellow and red dress and grimaced.

"You look like that village drunk vomited on you and then peed" was his reply (A/n: _'' sorry I couldn't think of anything else)

The girl froze then relaxed. "You want to go to the river, Yasha? My feet are dirty and I want to wash them."

Inuyasha thought about it. 'What is it with girls and dirt?!' then he answered, "Ok, then"

They both walked to the medium-sized village river. Inuyasha was walking in front of Midori.

"WAIT!!" yelled the small girl.

"What now?" answered the small hanyou.

"I want to go up that hill, I buried a pretty green pebble up there and I want to go get it and wash it too!!"

"Oh? Ok." said Inuyasha

She made a sprint to the hill and was soon followed by the silver-haired boy. When they got up there she started to look for the hiding spot. The boy was just staring at her.

"Wanna help? Go look there." She pointed to the spot of the hill nearest to the river. (A/N: You guys know where this is leading. ^.^)

"Ok" was all that he said. He walked over there and started to shuffle the grass and dirt to see the pebble.

"Did you find it?" asked the girl.

"No"

"Why?"

"…because I don't see it"

"Well, then look harder."

---5 minutes later---

"How 'bout now?" asked the girl

"Damn it, I said no"

"Ooh, you said a bad word! I'm telling your mom!"

"That's not a bad word. And if you tell me mom then I'm not helping"

"NOOO! Im sorry, I won't tell!"

"Ok then"

Silence…

"Hey, Yasha, are you going to take back what you said about my kimono?"

"Pft, no way, you still look like--uugf!!"

The silver-haired boy felt someone push him down the hill, he lost his balance and he rolled down 'till he hit the blue river water below.

Inuyasha looked up to see her and al she did was stick out her tounge and run.

"Supid girl!…" he got up and was wringing water from his fire-rat armor.

-----------End Flashback--------

I was chuckling at remembering the sight of her face when I told her how she looked. I do feel a bit guilty saying that to her. Haha

"But I never had the chance to apologize to her…."

RUSTLE

Two dog ears twitched to a small sound.

'Hm? The demon? No, it can't be, I smell nothing but humans here…'

I decided it was best to leave the others sleeping, its no use waking them up if there is no demon here.

I walked into the warm summer air and paused. I sniffed the air to check for danger.

"There's nothing here…"

RUSTLE!!

"Or maybe not…." I walked up to where to sound was and I finally found out what the sound was.

"Come out, you girl.."

* * *

(Back with Midori)

'Ok, so I get detention next week for 2 days, I'll survive that' I was thinking while walking back to my next class. Being in the dean's room took nearly an hour, so my next class was P.E.

"Good…" I thought. "I get to see Jewls today." (Jewls is based on my friend Julia who is mentioned in my profile)

Jewls is the only human I can stand. Any other human is either selfish, likes me (males), or is jealous of me (females), except for the people I met in the morning. Liam, Senna, Makenna, and Charlotte are on good terms with me but they're just to human. They only think of themselves and not others. But Jewls is not. She's silent and is vary caring. Its probably because I knew, no, I LIVED with her ancestors in the Sengoku era. They were the ones who took me in after the fire in the village broke out. After all this time, I still remember their names, Sumire and Akihiro were demon assassins (humans who hunt demons) until they got married, they had a son who was my age called Akito (not from Kodocha, this is my character but they have the same attitude). I remember he had a crush on me but for some reason I turned him down. They were all so silent and secretive, but at times they were stealthy and cunning. I still wonder if Jewls has those traits. And she the only one who knows I'm a half-demon.

I got into the locker rooms and changed. Then I headed out to where my class was. They were in the archery section of the school. (A/N: *sigh* I wish I had an archery section in MY school…)

When I caught up with the class, the P.E. teacher, Ms. Moore gave a lecture about coming late to class and taking away 20 points off my grade. Oh, by the way, Ms. Moore is Liam's mother.

"Hey Jewls!" I said to the shoulder-length brown haired hair which was decorated with a blue clip.

Jewls ignored me until she slowly turned her head to face me.

"Hey, Midori.." was her response.

"Aw, don't be so glum!," I slapped her back and she jerked a bit. "We have archery today, our specialty!"

Jewls was had perfect aim but to tell the truth, she's not that great of an archer. She doesn't know how to hold a bow but she can somehow manage to hit the bull's-eye. Her aim came from her ancestry.

"Yeah…" she turned her head away from me and looked at something. I followed my eyes to see what she was looking at.

My eyes widened.

CAW-CAW!!

"J-Jewls, do you see that bird there?" I pointed to where it was, on the huge tree behind the bulls-eye section.

"Yes, but the other kids don't seem to notice it."

"What?" I said while I looked around to see the other kids. They were busy either chatting or shooting arrows.

"That's strange," she continued and my head snapped back to see her again. "That raven is sure to be noticed by other people."

I was wondering to tell her that I saw it this morning but then I took a good look around and changed my mind. There were too many witnesses here. It's to risky. I'll tell her later.

"Yeah.." I said, my voice trailing off.

"Ms. Takashi!, get your partner and start shooting!!" shouted Ms. Moore.

"Ok, I'm going!" I shouted back.

"Come on, Julia!" I said, using her real name to get her attention. I yanked her hand towards one of the booths. Then, I grabbed one of the large wooden bows hanging behind a pole.

"Now," I said, giving her another bow. "Best 2 out of 3!"

Jewls smiled and said "You're on!"

* * *

(A/N: Ahh, it took me nearly 2 weeks to finish this! Sorry, Sorry! Now I have to read my English book, do math homework, and do two more English assignments .')

(Remember, I still am accepting ideas for the title or ideas for my story)

(And, to tease you guys, I'm going to leave a sneak peek)

* * *

Sneak Peak!!

The small girl's eyes rolled back into her head and stared at me. Then she said in a distorted voice, "The Legend is back. The Legend is coming. The Legend will be released!!"

Then she burst into flames, her small body burst and out of the pile of gore, came out a minotaur demon.

* * *

(LOL, I'll try to add the next chapter next week, or else tomorrow, if I finish my Homework)


	4. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Chapter 4- A Trip Down Memory Lane

A/N: I apologize for the confusion between 1st and 3rd person in my last chapter, I was so caught up in the moment that I wanted to get to the good stuff that I have in store with this story

PLZ REVIEW!!! I was extremely upset that I did not get enough reviews from Over 30 people read it and not one reviewed.

on the other hand, gave me 5 reviews and many suggestions for the title. I thank those people.

I will post up all the names of my reviewers after I am done with this story. Which I am planning to be over 10 chapters.

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!!

Chapter 4- Knowing what is missing

(P.S. There will be a battle scene in this POV; it will be in the 3rd POV but for now its Inuyasha's POV)

"Come out you girl…" I said

And soon enough, the same girl form the village came out of a decaying flower bush.

"What were you doing there, girl?" I asked.

Nothing came out of her mouth.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?"

The girl nodded. She opened her mouth to say something but then she quickly shut it.

"Look here, you tiny wench, I don't have time for this. I'm heading back"

I started to walk back to the hut when I heard a small whisper.

"She's coming…"

I stopped in my tracks. I did not turn because she was already whispering again.

"She'll awake. She will come here and find the other half. Blood against blood…"

I started to get paranoid. I put my hand on Tetsuaiga's hilt in case there is danger.

"Blood against blood. Blood against blood. Blood agains..." the girl hung on the last sound.

I spun around and my eyes widened. The girl's head was titled back and her eyes were wide.

Then the small girl's eyes rolled back into her head and stared at me. The she said in a distorted voice, "The Legend is back. The Legend is coming. The Legend will be released!!

Then she burst into flames, and then her small body burst and out of the pile of gore, came a Minotaur demon.

I jumped back at 3 long strides and pulled out Tetusaiga.

_______3rd POV________

The loud sound of the burst woke up the rest of the gang.

Sango was in her demon slayer outfit with her Hiraikotsu in hand. Miroku was ready to use his wind tunnel. Kagome was armed with her bow and arrows.

Only Shippo was left inside.

The Minotaur growled at Inuyasha and paid no attention to the others. It charged at him but as quick our little hanyou can be, he jumped and landed behind him.

Then it was Inuyasha turn to charge. He yelled out a battle cry as he swung Tetusaiga at the beast's neck. It dodged the swing but then tossed Inuyasha to a tree with one of his horns.

Inuyasha felt something puncture the side of his stomach and then his whole body hurt.

He looked around his surroundings to see what was going on.

Sango was hurling her Hiraikotsu at the Minotaur. It missed. She jumped up to catch it.

Inuyasha decided to get up using his arms. But once he did, he felt a sharp pain in his forearm. He looked at where the pain came from and h saw that his arm was broken, there was bone sticking out of the bloody tear.

Nonetheless, he still got up and raised up his sword. He started to focus on the demonic energy but what he found was shocking. There WAS no demonic energy, there was nothing.

WHOOSH!!!

He turned his head towards where the sound came. It was Kagome. She shot an arrow. But right know, he thought, was not the time. He focused back one the demon or whatever it was. Sango and the demon were dodging each other's attacks. Then, he wondered, where was Miroku? He looked around until he spotted him. He was doing nothing. Inuyasha wondered why, until it hit him. They were in a village. If he used his wind tunnel, the village would be swallowed up as well.

"INUYASHA!!!" yelled a feminine voice. It was Kagome

"DO SOMETHING!!" she yelled again.

He sprung into action and used his Wind Scar.

The Wind Scar didn't need demonic energy to work.

The Minotaur was cut into pieces as it faded into nothing. But it said something during its last moments, "SHE IS HIDDEN BUT WILL BE SEEKED OUT…" and then it disappeared.

No one moved.

They were all thinking of what it meant and why Inuyasha stood still for over 7 minutes.

Miroku broke the silence, "Inuyasha, that thing wasn't demon"

Inuyasha faced the others and then Miroku, "Yeah, I know"

(Midori)

"I know you cheated, Jewls!" I said.

"Well, sorry if I made 10 shots in a row!" was her snappy response.

"But you didn't hold the bow right!!" I went on with my whining.

"Hey, Hey, just because the string snapped but the arrow managed to hit the bulls eye is not CHEATING!" she argued back.

"Ugh, fine you win!"

We were walking from school to my house, Jewls was invited over today.

After 3 minutes of silence, she said something.

"I still can't believe you live alone."

"Well, yeah, I'm a hanyou," I looked around to see if anyone was there. "I never actually have been with my parents, technically."

"Hm, what do you mean?"

It's only been 5 months since I told Jewls my secret. I told her my "abilities" but I haven't told her my personal life.

"I lived with my mother only when I was I kid. I didn't even know she WAS my mother until my father told me when I performed a séance to see him."

"Oh, that must me hard for you."

I put on my most fakest smile.

"No, not at all…" my heart ached when I said that.

"Well, ok, .you said that you had brothers?"

"Yeah, before I thought I only had one. My older brother, Sesshomaru, was on good terms with me since I decided to leave the Sengoku Era. I still wonder if he's still that arrogant fool I knew before…"

Jewls chuckled at this, "And your younger brother?"

I smirked, "He's actually my twin, and father told me that. I lived with him and my mother when I was a kid."

"For how long?"

"5 years"

"And you never saw him again"

I paused. "No, I thought he was dead along with my mother."

"And this was when you didn't know they were your family?"

"Yep"

"But I don't get it, didn't they know you were related to them"

"My older brother, father and mother knew, my twin and me didn't know."

"But why did they separate you?"

"You know Jewls, I don't really know. I asked my father that but he only said 'For your safety''

"Oh, but how did you make it in this era?"

I ignored that question because we already reached my house.

"I'll tell you inside..." I opened the door with my keys and held the door open for her.

She came inside and I shut the door and locked it.

Jewls was looking at my house as if she came in here for the first time. My house has items from many times. The 50's, 60's, 70's and many more from other countries. (A/n: the house looks similar to Stefan's house in Vampire Diaries)

I had a collection of swords in the living room, none of which I use. Also in the living room, were red and black velvet sofas with a mahogany carpet on the ground.

Jewls walked towards the swords and touched one of the long katanas.

"Do you know how to use these?"

I stopped examining my living room and focused on what she said.

"Yeah, I was trained especially in the katana and scythe."

"Where is your scythe?"

"It's named Kurayami Ken or just Kurayami, it means dark blade and I left it back in the era."

Before she could ask, I answered her question.

"I came to this era because my father told me. When I told you that he told me that it was for my safety, I think he meant the safety of others and my mental health. When I reached the age of 15, I started to generate supernatural powers. I can go into people's dreams and talk to them, I can control the 4 main elements, use telekinesis, and if I concentrate really ,really hard, I can read minds."

I paused it there were any questions, but there were none coming out of her mouth so I continued.

"By age 16 my demon side surfaced. I couldn't control myself. I had a hunger to kill as well a hunger for human blood and me—"

I turned to look at her face, she was grimacing. I mentally smiled.

"Never mind that, I wiped out 3 entire villages in one night. I woke up the next morning only to see in horror the chaos I have caused. That was when I had my first talk with my father."

"During the séance, I found out who my family is, other then Sesshomaru. And I also learned what happened during my birth." I looked at her. "Another story which I will tell later, anyway, he told me to take a vial he left behind which will make me be in a coma for over 150 years. I hesitated and thought about why he's making me do this. But then I realized that it was for my own health and for others. I couldn't stand knowing that I killed many humans with my bare hands and that very thought almost brought me to suicide. It was for my safety and others."

I stopped again for any side-questions but there were none.

"So I decided to take the vial when I was 18, so I had 2 years of "life" left. I left Sumire, Akihiro, and Akito-"

"My ancestors?" Jewls finally asked something,

"Yes, your ancestors." I said and continuing. "I left them and traveled my surroundings."

I didn't want to tell her what I encountered during those 2 years so I left it at that.

"After 2 years," I continued "I returned to where Sumire lived and took the vial, the buried me in a glass box they have been crafting for a long time. I woke up in the year 1695. Sumire and the others were nowhere to be found since they were long dead. But what puzzles me is why there were no demons to be found. So I traveled across Europe until I reached England and I made a home there for about 30 years and I moved on to the United States."

Jewls was silent, her face was expression-less but I can tell what she feels.

"And I don't need you or anybody else's damn pity.." I said.

She looked up at me and said "All right."

There was more silence until Jewls decide to change the subject, "So have you heard of the field trip for Japan that we're going to in 3 weeks?"

"Yeah, but do you think the teacher will let me?"

She chuckled. "No."

"What are you going to do there?"

"Well, we are staying there for over a week and we are going to frequently visit the Higurashi Shrine. They say that there is a well that is as old as the Sengoku Era."

I was starting to get interested.

"You say that its in three weeks?"

"Yeah…what are you planning Midori?"

I smirked again. "Oh, nothing.,."

End of Chapter 4!

I'll update next week!

Tomorrow is my mother's birthday and we're going to Knott's Berry Farm tomorrow! WHOO!

Sneak Peek

---------------

3 weeks later

I got up early and packed a small bag of clothes for the trip. I would never miss a chance to visit my hometown. I didn't put on my choker because if I did there I wouldn't be able to sneak on the bus. But I will need my choker in the future, so I stored it in my bag.

It was 4 a.m., and I got out of my house and ran silently but quickly to my school. I went into the parking lot. I stopped and sniffed the air. There was no one here, good.

I picked the lock of the bus door and got in but by the time I got to the 2nd step of the stairs, I stalled. I sniffed the air again and my eyes widened, someone was coming...


	5. Bending the Rules

Chapter 5- Bending the Rules

A/N: I am sorry to those people who read my story on Fanfiction, there were no quotation marks so it made it almost impossible to read. I am truly sorry, chapter 4 was rewritten and now has a few errors.

A word to the people on Inuyasha-fiction, WHY WON'T YOU GUYS REVIEW!?! Or even read my story for that matter…only 5 people read chapter 4.…I might discontinue the story on that website if you guys don't review.

As for my readers on Fanfiction, keep up the good work, I 3 ya guys!!!

I am also sorry for the 2 week delay, my computer caught a virus but I got rid of it. During that time, I couldn't use Microsoft Word or anything like that. But I can now use Word Processor so its all good.

ONE MESSAGE TO EVERYONE…PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!

Also, congrats to my reader, Yuri 'n Chuka who suggested the title DEAR SISTER to my story…it is now the official title of the story

(DISCLAIMER!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHa ) (But I do own Midori!! Hehe TAKE THAT LAWYERS!)

* * *

Chapter 5- Bending the Rules

2 days after the conversation with Jewls, I began planning my escape for the field trip to Japan. I knew that the history teacher wouldn't let me even ask for permission for going there so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

It was 10 a.m. on a Sunday and I was on my laptop searching for plane tickets.

"Wait," I said "You're leaving at 9 a.m., traveling on bus to the airport, then at 11 a.m. you board the plane and you'll get there by 2:30 p.m.?"

"For the last time Midori, YES!!" replied Jewls who was sitting next to me on my couch seeing what I was doing on the computer.

I was scanning the tickets and their times, seeing which one was the best.

"I can't believe you are actually going through with this…" she said.

"Well, I'm full of surprises am I?" I mumbled.

She stayed silent while I was reading the ticket options.

"What about the bus? How are you going to get there?" she asked.

"I've been thinking that as well. I can't use my car because most people who live in the neighborhood already know that I'm not going and if they see it that its missing, then they'll know something's up. I'm going to sneak on the bus instead….Jewls, will you carry my things for me?…" I thought about that for a few seconds, considering my choker, "Eh, never mind I'll take it…"

"You're going to get caught…" she said discouragingly.

"Gee, thanks for having faith in me…"

After a few seconds of silence, I yelled out.

"AH-HA! I FOUND IT!!" I said.

Jewls jumped up a bit from my reaction, the she decided to move to the second couch I have and turned on my plasma screen T.V.

I was mumbling to myself, I was too happy.

Being bad was fun, I didn't really care if I did get caught (I know I never will) but the adrenaline was just amazing. It reminded me of the times I fought and trained with my foster parents. And the time at my weddi--

RING- RING-RING!!!!

I was interrupted by my thoughts by the phone. I got up and placed my laptop on the couch. Then I jogged to the kitchen where the phone was. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey, Midori! Its me, Liam! Do you mind if I come by your place? My parents left to do a business meeting and I'm home alone. Do you have any idea how BORING it is here?"

I laughed "Yeah, you can come over….but on one condition…"

There was silence on the other line

"You buy us 3 extra-large pizzas!" I haven't eaten in days. I was starving.

"Haha, you got it. But what to you mean by 'us'?"

"Jewls is here. You don't mind do ya?"

There was three seconds of dead silence and then he spoke, "No, I don't mind. See ya in an hour!" And with that the line went dead.

I put the phone back and then walked back to the living room. Jewls had her attention to the television.

"Hey Jewls, Liam is coming over in a while."

She turned her head towards me. "You know he has a crush on you, right?"

"Yeah I know…" Liam had a crush on me ever since I transferred to this school. I don't have feelings for him ever since I promised myself not to love another man ever since my past. But my stupid human feelings and hormones get in the way sometimes and it makes Liam seem…interesting.

I returned to my couch and looked back at the laptop screen, I bought the ticket and I printed out a copy so I can claim it at the airport.

Jewls was watching a romance movie and her face looked like if she was about to cry any second. I just scoffed at her and the movie. I walked towards the door and opened it. I stayed there for a while but then it got cold and I shut the door and plopped back on the couch, trying to focus on the movie…but my mind was elsewhere…

25 MINUTES LATER…….

There was a knock on the door. Obviously I knew who it was, so I jumped up from the couch and ran over to the door and opened it. What was on the other side was NOT what I have been expecting.

Liam WAS there but there was another man, one who I DESPISED with all my life, Bryce.

"Hey, Midori! Guess who I bumped into on the way here…Bryce!"

I gulped and stared at Bryce, he is easy on the eyes, he was 5'8 with black shaggy hair and a built figure. He has green-blue eyes that would make any girl swoon for him, except me. You see, Bryce has been after my hears numerous times and every single time I turned him down. I've always known him as a complete asshole and a selfish man. And to make matters worse, he's a vampire. So, he has a 22 year-old figure but he is really 337 years old.

"Aw, come on Midori! Quit staring at me and give me a hug." Bryce said. He came up to me and gave me a bear hug and lifted me off the ground. He released me and entered the house and into the living room where he greeted Jewls as well.

Liam was about to enter when I pushed him outside with me and then I slammed the door. I can already smell the fear in Liam.

"What. The. HELL!?!?!" I started. "Why'd you bring him here? You know that I hate him!!"

"I'm sorry, Midori. I ran into him when I left my house. He asked me where I was going and I told him but then he wanted to come along as well.!"

I wondered whether or not to strangle him.

"All right, I guess I have to live with it." I started to open the door when I realized something.

"Hey, did you bring the pizzas? I asked.

Liam looked dumbfounded for a second there then his eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to pick them up in 5 minutes. I'm going to go get them." He ran back to his car and drove away.

I sighed again then I turned around to open the door. But when I pushed it to get it open, I couldn't.

"Oh god, how I hate this man…" I said through my teeth.

"BRYCE UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"MEEH! I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT. IF YOU WANT TO GET IN THEN SAY THE PASSWORD!" he shouted back.

I looked in the living room window where he was standing behind the couch. Jewls was still sitting on the couch, her attention occupied by the television.

"ALL RIGHT THEN, WHATS THE PASSWORD?" I gave up.

"MMM, THE PASSWORD IS 'BRYCE IS THE HOTTEST MAN EVER TO WALK THIS EARTH.'"

I grumbled at this. But I wanted to get inside already.

"COME ON MIDORI SAY IT!!" Bryce complained.

I sighed. I'm going to regret saying this…

"BRYCE IS THE HOTTEST MAN EVER TO WALK THE EARTH!!"

There was silence and then there was noise around the door and soon enough, it opened. Bryce was there.

"Glad you think of me that way, Midori!" he said.

I marched in there and I "accidentally" bumped his shoulder.

"Whatever.." I headed to the living room with Jewls and tried to plan on how I would get my revenge.

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

Inuyasha was quiet in the corner of the hut. We're going to stay in the village for a while. I think its for the best. Inuyasha hasn't been himself these days, I wonder what's wrong with him.

Miroku was on the other side of the hut, also in deep thought. Sango was staring at him. Shippo and Kirara were fast asleep.

Miroku was the one to break the silence.

"That demon-, wasn't really a demon."

Inuyasha spoke, "I know, it was a mere puppet and it also smelled like dead corpses."

"Yeah, but why was it only interested in you? And what did it mean when it said 'The Legend?'"

"I don't really know…" his voice trailed off.

There was another long silence when suddenly Inuyasha got up.

"Pack your things, we're leaving."

"HUH!?! But why?" I found myself screaming.

Inuyasha turned to face me, he was only inches away form my face, his face was expressionless but his eyes were full of fear and worry.

"We're going to pay a visit to Totosai…"

* * *

(Back with Midori)

After 10 minutes of hell I had to put up with Bryce's constant babble, Liam finally came with the pizzas. They were all the supreme combo (ya know, the one with EVERYTHING on it) I wolfed down 7 slices, I decided to eat an 8th one and by the time I finished it, I got glares of (O_O). Bryce was giving me comments on how fat I am, and because of that, I flicked his Adam's apple while he was chewing his food. Hard.

Let me give you some background info on Bryce. I met him the day a woke up from my "coma." At first, he seemed like a nice guy, so I hung out with him a lot. But when we moved to England, I decided he was a man-whore. He was one of those guys who, and I quote, "hit it and quit it." He started crushing on me during the 3rd month I was in England and MY GOD he was persistent. I still can't believe he still likes me. About his vampire status, he's an Italian Vamp who travels all over the place, he doesn't drink human blood that often (almost never) so he's virtually weak. But he works out so he's not THAT weak, even though I can still beat him in anything. And that gave me an idea…

I turned to Bryce and I said "Want to arm wrestle?" then I gave him my puppy- dog eyes, knowing he CAN'T resist them.

He pouted then he nodded, but then he quickly added, "Let's make it a bet, sweetheart…"

I ignored the "sweetheart" jab and continued "Fine, you know I never back down from a dare. If I win, you take me and Jewls out to La Bella Cuisine and you pay for whatever we order!"

Liam interrupted, "Wow Midori, that restaurant is EXPENSIVE….you better win Bryce because the way Midori eats-"

I shot Liam one of my evil glares to keep him from finishing his sentence.

Bryce spoke up. "If I win…." I then regretted making this a bet. "…you spend the whole day with me and me only, and I pick the day."

The bet didn't sound THAT bad. I knew I was going to win anyway.

"But," Bryce interrupted my thoughts, "you never know what we're going to do that day.." then he smirked.

My stomach churned. I hope those 8 slices of pizza don't come up.

"Ok then, lets start." I kneeled near the coffee table and Bryce went near the other side, we interlocked our hands while out elbows were on the table. Jewls had the honor of counting down.

"3...2...1...GO!!" she said.

I immideatly pushed down as hard as I can, knowing I can't use my demonic powers, I had to rely on my human strength. Bryce was trying his best as well but without human blood to make him stronger, he's useless.

Centimeter by centimeter, I was winning. I gave it all I got and pushed myself to the limit. I drove Bryce's hand into the table so hard, it made a dent in the wooden table.

My childish instincts kicked in and I quickly got up and did a happy dance.

"I WON, I WON…HAHA!!! YOU LOSE…YOU LOOOOOSE!!!! WHOOO!!!"

Bryce had his loser look on his face, I couldn't stand it no more, I laughed…

I fell on the couch in hysterics, when I finally got over it, Jewls and Liam were staring at me as if I was psychotic. Who knows? Maybe I am…

* * *

1 ½ WEEKS LATER…..

* * *

The day finally came. I woke up and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. I got a small bag and filled it with 2 other shirts and shorts and some items I will be needing.

I would never miss a chance to visit my hometown. I didn't put on my choker because if I did there I wouldn't be able to sneak on the bus. But I will need my choker in the future, so I stored it in my bag.

It was 4 a.m., and I got out of my house and ran silently but quickly to my school. I went into the parking lot. I stopped and sniffed the air. There was no one here, good.

I picked the lock of the bus door and got in but by the time I got to the 2nd step of the stairs, I stalled. I sniffed the air again and my eyes widened, someone was coming...

I quickly opened my bag to find my choker…I was shuffling through my bag while I still heard the footsteps coming. I sniffed the air again to see if I can recognize the scent.

"Just what the HELL do you think you're doing?" answered a male voice but once I heard the sound of it I wondered if I was truly stupid.

"Something that doesn't concern you, Bryce." I snapped back.

I looked up to see him in dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt. His hair was a mess, like always, but that was the beauty of his hair.

"So you're trying to sneak on the bus to Japan?" he asked.

I thought it was better to not lie to him. "Yeah, do you have a problem with it?"

"No, not really. Its just that sneaking on the bus sounds to risky. Why don't you come with me and with MY car, I'll take you to the airport.?

I paused and thought about this. There would be a great risk factor that I would be discovered by a student not by a teacher. I know they wouldn't tell on me but I couldn't take that risk. Plus, I would be uncomfortable during the ride there. Riding in Bryce's car would be nice, but I have to put up with his stupidity.

"Fine, I'll ride with you." I said.

He grinned. "Ok then, lets walk to my car. Its just a block away."

But I was still searching for my choker and once I found it, I put it on.

I got my things and shut the bus doors. I got up and started to walk with him, then it occurred to me HOW Bryce knew I was here.

"You checked my laptop while you locked me out of the house., huh?"

He looked at me with his piercing green eyes.

"Yeah, I did. I was snooping. I'm a bad boy" he said in a childish voice.

I rolled my eyes and quickened my pace. He quickened his as well.

"So, why DO you want to go to Japan?" he asked.

"To tell the truth, I don't really know. Part of me wants to see my hometown and the other half wants to do something reckless."

He stayed silent for a while. I thought again WHY he was snooping on my laptop. Until it came to me…

"Bryce, you bought a ticket as well didn't you?"

He smiled as if he were a boy with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

"Ahh Midori, ya caught me again. You know that I'll never leave you alone."

As much as I hate him, I wouldn't mind having him as company there. Its better that being alone.

I laughed and punched him in the arm. Which reminded me…

"Once we come back from the trip, you're taking me and Jewls to the restaurant."

"Yeah, Yeah I remember the deal."

We reached his car which was a black Prius 10. It was impressive but I dig sports cars.

We both got in and then he started the car and tuned the radio to an oldies station. Then we drove away to the airport.

* * *

Once we reached the airport, I redeemed my airplane ticket and Bryce redeemed his. He made sure that we were on the same plane and sitting next to each other. But when I looked at my ticket my eyes widened.

"First class?, Bryce I am not paying for this!" I said to him while we were waiting for our plane to arrive.

"Relax Midori, I'm paying for it."

I stayed silent, wondering if Bryce paying for the tickets was to woo me or humiliate me.

A half hour later, our plane arrived and we quickly boarded it.

We took our first class seats and 15 minutes later we took off.

* * *

When our plane landed, we got off and went outside.

Japan has changed since I visited in the 30's.

There were people EVERYWHERE and buildings EVERYWHERE.

It was way to crowded.

"Come on, the school's plane landed already. What are we going to do?"

"Let's go to this 'Higurashi Temple' place. Its their first stop."

I caught Bryce's hand and dragged him to people, asking them where the temple was using my fluent Japanese. I soon had the directions and was on my way, dragging Bryce of course.

After running 18 blocks, we finally got there. The place looked ancient and it lives up to its name, it DID look like a shrine. I entered the area and looked around, there was no one there. My eyes caught a small building made out of wood. The doors were shut.

"Hey, Bryce! Lets go over there!"

Before he can protest, I grabbed his arm and pulled him there. I tried opening them but I couldn't.

I was about to let my fingernails grow when,-

"HEY!!" yelled a creaky voice.

I turned to see who it was. It was a short, old man, he was wearing a man's kimono.

"Are you one of the students who are visiting this place?" he asked shooting a glare at Bryce.

"More or less…" I responded, not sure what was coming out of my mouth.

The old man came closer and looked at my eyes.

"You look…familiar…" he said.

"You're eyes must be paying tricks with you, you see…I' m a tourist." I responded.

"Ah, I see. Well, sorry if I caused you any trouble. Tourists can help resisting my shrine. You see, I am the caretaker of this temple. I live here with my daughter and her two children, Kagome and Sota."

To avoid trouble, I started talking about their family.

"Oh, I see." I looked at Bryce who stayed silent for the whole 13 minutes me and the old man were talking, it's a miracle. "Is your family here? May I meet them?"

The old man was hesitant. I spoke up, "You see, I have been studying this shrine for a college report that me and my friend, Bryce, are working on. I would love to include the wondrous family who actually live in this shrine in my essay!"

My lie seemed to buy the old man. "Okay then, young lady! You and your friend may come in!"

He lead us to what seemed like an ordinary house behind the shrine. It was 2 floors.

The old man opened the door for us and held it open for us to come in.

Bryce was behind me and then he finally whispered something,

"I don't know what you're doing, Midori, but you better quit it, I don't like the vibe of this place."

"Everything will be fine…" I whispered back.

The old man spoke up, "My granddaughter is not here at the moment, only my daughter and her son are here, let me call them…"

He reached near the edge of the stairs and yelled at the top of his lungs, "SOTA, COME DOWN HERE!! BRING YOUR MOTHER TOO!!! WE HAVE VISITORS!!"

Footsteps were pounding the floor. First a woman who seemed no more than in her late thirty's appeared. She had cropped wavy hair and she had an apron on. She seemed humble and very nice.

She gasped when she saw us and blushed when she saw Bryce. I nudged him in the ribs.

"I'm sorry!" she said "I was cleaning upstairs, sorry for the messy appearance!"

I didn't see why she needed to apologize, she looked fine.

"No, no apologies here! You look perfect, Ms. Higurashi!" I said.

"Well thank you!" she blushed again.

Another pair of footsteps came near, a young male voice was yelling while he came down the stairs, "Hey mom! Is Kagome and Inuya-" he immediately stopped once he reached the end of the stairs and looked at us. He was about 8 or 9. He looked very nice as well, but what interests me is what he said just now…

I walked near the boy and bended down to his level.

"Hey there! My name's Midori! You must be Sota!"

The boy stared at me and said, "Ms. Midori, you look a lot like my friend, Inuyasha!"

My head turned to one side with this bit of information.

"Mm, who's Inuyasha?"

The boy stared at me again and this time he just ran upstairs to his bedroom.

I stood up, dumbfounded. Could it be that this boy know who or where my brother is?

"I'm sorry Ms-, uh.." it was the woman.

"Takashi" I said.

"Yes, Ms. Takashi, my son has quite the imagination these days."

"Oh, I see. Boys will be boys."

She laughed nervously. "Yes, I see"

I chuckled as well, but then I shot a glance at Bryce, suddenly agreeing that this place has a bad vibe…"

* * *

a/n; THERE YA GO! I MADE IT EXTRA LONG FOR YA GUYS! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!! SEE YA, I HAVE TO GO TO SLEEP.!!

* * *

Sneak Peek:

"Totosai, what was the demon we fought there?" I asked.

"Inuyasha, that was only the soul of one of the many demons that once served under the The Legend."

"What is this Legend to be exact?" Miroku asked.

"The Legend is also known as The Silver Dog-Dragon. And she is rumored to be stronger that your father." Totosai responded.


	6. This Ain't Tokyo!

Chapter 6- This ain't Tokyo!!

A/n: Fanfiction, ur the best!!! The second day after I posted my 5th chapter, I only received 3 reviews but I was so damn happy about what they said. I 3 ya guys!!!

As for people on Inuyasha-fiction,….. I will discontinue the story there…soon..

ANYWAYS…. I caught the flu yesterday and I have I slight fever as of right now typing this… BUT I HAVE SO MANY DAMN IDEAS FOR THE STORY….I couldn't hold back!!!!! Also, I had a HUUUUUUGE project which included me to write a 9 page essay. So I apologize for this. Hope u forgive me!

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR NEGIMA!!!!

* * *

Kagome's POV

Inuyasha has been quiet during the trip to Totosai. He said that he wanted to be alone. All he ever did was run instead of riding Kiara to Totosai's. Miroku has been the same, thought he doesn't seem as troubled as Inuyasha. Something's bothering him, and I want to know that something.

I was in back of Kiara with Sango and Shippo in front of me. I turned my head where Inuyasha was running with Miroku. Neither of them were saying a word.

"Inuyasha…" I started. He heard me and decided to ignore me instead.

"INUYASHA!" I shouted. From here, I can see his ears twitch from the loud noise. At least, that got his attention.

He quickened his pace so he was running right next to me. "What is it?" he said in a gloomy voice.

"I want you to explain what's been bothering you. You seem troubled." I said.

He didn't reply for the first moments, but then he said. "Let's set up camp, then I'll tell you there." Then he hollered at Sango, "Hey, Sango! We're camping out here!"

Kiara stopped to a halt and we both got off her. She turned into her little kitty self and jumped into Sango's arms. Shippo jumped on my shoulder.

"Kagome," Shippo said. "Isn't Inuyasha acting weird? I mean, he never stops for camp. Never."

"Yeah, maybe he's gonna tell us what's bothering him." I responded. He leaped off me shoulder to go play with Kiara, who was near a flower field. I walked towards Sango.

She was setting down her Hiraikotsu. She hasn't said a word either. What is up with there people?, I wondered to myself.

"Sango, do you have any idea what's going on? I don't want to be left out of the loop."

Sango stood up and faced me. Her face was a normal as always. It was showing her normal glow.

"Sort of, it only includes a bit of information on 'The Legend.'" she said.

"Well? Tell me, Sango!" I hissed. I was dying to get information.

Sango looked around to see the men sitting near a tree, again, neither of them were saying a word.

"Kagome, I think its better to hear what Inuyasha has to say first. I might have false information." And with that, she left to the small group of men.

I stood there, infuriated. Why doesn't anyone tell me what's going on? I feel like they're keeping something from me!!! I followed Sango and sat down, across from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha started, "Um, you know that demon we fought, right? Well, before the demon appeared out of the village girl's body, her…appearance seemed familiar."

"Familiar to who?" I asked.

"She looked like a human child I used to play with in my childhood times. She was the ONLY one who dared to even speak with me. She always visited every other day, when her foster parents let her out."

"She was an orphan?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Inuyasha continued. "She was about the same age as me, when we were 6, a fire suddenly started in the village. My mother and I escaped quickly, many of the villagers there died. And I thought she was one of them. I still don't know how the fire started…"

I wondered why Inuyasha never told me this.

"Now, I'm starting to think she's still alive. And maybe, just maybe, she's not human. But the only thing is, that I can still remember her scent, a little bit. She smelled like a normal human."

Sango interrupted, "Then, why do you want to see Totosai?"

Inuyasha shifted his weight a bit on the grass, "Not sure, maybe he has some information on her."

Shippo yawned.

Inuyasha started talking again. "We'll reach Totosai's by tomorrow. But for now, let's rest." And with that, he leapt up the tree.

I set up my sleeping bag and I cuddled in with Shippo. Sango was sleeping next to a full-size Kiara and on the other side of the campfire, near the bottom of the tree, was Miroku.

Shippo was fast asleep in my arms. But I couldn't sleep. That girl, was on my mind. Was she seeking revenge on Inuyasha? But what grudge can she possibly bear? But, she was still a child so I guess she couldn't hold any grudges.

But my head couldn't take it any longer, so I drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch of the Higurashi house/shrine listening to that old man brag about his totally fake "family treasures." I wonder who manufactured them…

"And this is the tail of a mystical water imp!" he said, holding up an item that looks like a fin.

Bryce was sitting next to me, really close. It was a bit disturbing, but I had worse matters on my hands. I need to know if they know my brother.

"Oh, how fantastic! A water imp!" I said in my fake cheery voice. I can practically HEAR Bryce's eyes roll.

My lies have been buying the old man.. Ms. Higurashi was seated on the other couch, sipping her tea. I decided its time to break the ice.

"If you say this is a shrine, then where is the shrine exactly?" I asked.

The mother replied, "Its right in front of the house. It has its door shut. But it looks more like a well than a shrine."

So, it was the one that I've been trying to open earlier. Interesting.

"Father, its already 3:00..." said Ms. Higurashi

The old man quickly got up and ran outside, "Ahh, thank you Daughter!" but before he left he gave her a kiss on the head.

I couldn't help myself but feel a twinge of jealousy. As much I hate to admit, I wish my father was still here…

Bryce interrupted my thoughts. "What's so special about 3:00? Is it the visit from the students?"

"Mm, yes! They're going to tour the whole area! They're coming at 4:00" Ms. Higurashi said.

I suddenly became worried.

"Are they going to tour the house?" I asked.

"Oh yes! I wanted to know every inch of the Higurashi shrine!" she replied.

Oh, shit… I thought to myself. What if one of the students find me or Bryce?

But I remembered that my history teacher is here as well, and that reckless and youthful side of me kicked in.

"Ms. Higurashi, will the students be traveling in groups?" I asked.

"Yes, I have a list I made up in which what groups the students will be in." She took out a paper and she showed it to me. I recognized the names of the students in my class, and I memorized Jewl's group and when they will pass by the shrine.

"Uh, Ms. Higurashi, I'm gonna get going now. I don't want to interrupt the visit." I said.

"Oh, ok! Well, you two kids have fun. Enjoy Japan!" she said as me and Bryce walked out the door.

Bryce seemed to also buy my lie of leaving the shrine because he was walking towards the street, until I grabbed his arm and dragged him to where the shrine was.

"Midori!? May I ask where are we going? Are we going to a secluded area?" he asked.

"Hold your damn tongue! We're going to the shrine. I have some plans there…"

"Oh! Does it include me?" he asked boyishly.

"Yes, err…no! Sort of! Arg! Shut up!" I said. What ever happened the Bryce that was silent at the Higurashi shrine?

When we reached the shrine, I made sure no one was near me, (except Bryce), I looked for the old man, if he was close.

"Cover for me!" I hissed at Bryce. I reached with both hands to the back of my neck and unlatched the choker. I stayed still as the pain of my ears, claws, and fangs washed through my body.

When I was in my hanyou form, I sniffed the air if there were other people coming. The only scent I smelled was Bryce's. So everything is safe.

I placed my fingers on the crack between the two shrine doors and then I opened it with little force. I wondered why I couldn't open it before.

When I opened the doors, the old man's scent hit me. I immediately grabbed Bryce and shoved him into the room. I followed him and then I shut the doors. I crouched down and stayed silent. Bryce did the same but then I wondered why. I never told him the old man was coming or why I shoved him into the shrine room.

I turned around to see him leaning on the wall, he was looking at me. Crouching. In half-demon form. In shorts.

He has the wrong idea WHY I put him in here.

After a while, the old man left to go inside the house. When he shut the door to his house, I stood up and faced Bryce.

"This has NOTHING to do with us. I just wanted to see what's inside!" I hissed.

"Right, right. Whatever." He got up from his position from the wall and walked towards me. "Now, Ms. Takashi, go explore." He make a hand gesture to the well.

I looked at the well, it was at the center of the room. There was a small staircase leading to it. I walked towards the staircase and I started to walk down. Bryce was behind me. From my extremely sensitive nose, I can smell the dust here. I tried my best not to sneeze.

I reached the edge of the well and I peered over it. There was a ladder. Odd. I tried to find the bottom of the well, but it was too dark.

"What time is it Bryce?" I asked.

"3:30, why do you ask?" he said.

"We're going to surprise the group that's coming in at 4:10..." I smirked.

* * *

Inuyasha POV

After a few hours of travel, we reached Totosai's

"TOTOSAI!!!" I hollered.

The old swordsman jumped up. "Hey, Inuyasha! What's new?"

I sat down on the ground. "I want some information. Now."

Kagome and the others came after a few seconds. They didn't expect me to run the second we reached Totosai's.

"Damn it, Inuyasha,*huff huff* why are you so eager?*huff huff*" asked Miroku.

I ignored his question, but in my mind, I said _maybe its because I finally find out what happened to my very first friend.?_

The gang sat around me.

"Inuyasha, what was it you needed information on?" asked Totosai.

"Oh, yes! Days ago, we fought a demon. Err- at first it was a human girl, which had no traces of demon inside of her. Once the demon appeared inside of her, the demon also didn't smell like a demon. It smelled more like….corpses and blood."

Totosai winced. "What did the girl look like?"

"She looked 13 and she had long black hair with green eyes. And, I almost forgot, when we killed the demon it said something about The Legend and how she will be seeked out."

My heart was accelerating.

"Totosai, what was the demon we fought there?" I asked.

"Inuyasha, that was only the soul of one of the many demons that once served under the The Legend."

"What is this Legend to be exact?" Miroku asked.

"The Legend is also known as The Silver Dog-Dragon. And she is rumored to be stronger that your father." Totosai responded.

My eyes widened. I have never heard of her.

"Stronger than my father? But isn't my father the most powerful demon there ever was?" I asked.

"He's only one of them. The Silver Dog-Dragon was one of the top 3 powerful demons. She also goes by the name Twilight Empress, The Dark Advent, and The Undying Beauty."

Miroku's eyebrows raised at the last name.

"That girl you saw was one of the hundreds of humans she killed. Probably the soul turned into her appearance. The demon was one that served under her or whom she also killed. Inuyasha, do you see that stick that's hanging with those katana's?"

He pointed a skinny finger to where the katana's he's built were displayed. They were all arranged horizontally on the rock wall. On the very top, was indeed a stick. It looked more like a hair accessory. It was silver with red swirls around it. It looked very delicate and thin. (A/N: its no longer than a pencil)

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

"That, was The Silver Dog-Dragon's weapon. It has the blood of 5,000 living beings stained in it."

"That measly thing?," I asked. "What the hell did she do? Poke them to death?"

"Insult all you want Inuyasha, but that weapon was very dangerous." said Totosai.

"Feh. Whatever, all I want to know if this Legend has to do with me."

"You'll see soon enough. Did you know that she was only a half-demon?"

"WHAT!?!?!" everyone questioned along with me.

"Yes, she was a half-demon," Totosai said. "She had 3 forms to be in. Her full-demon form which is a)the dog-dragon or b)her demonic energy elevates and turns into the similar demon you turn into, Inuyasha. When she was in the time where she killed many humans and beings, she was in her demon form and partnering up with a female vampire who still roams this land. There is her half-demon form and then there is her human form in which she needed an artifact of some sort…I forgot…it was like a jewelry or an accessory…my mind if failing me…"

My ears dropped. "You mean a choker?"

"AH HA yes that's what it was a choker! Wait, how did you know?"

I had enough of this. I stood up and started walking towards the exit.

"Kagome, everyone, let's go. I have enough information." I said in a quiet voice.

As, I was walking I was thinking _"So, the girl I thought to be my first friend turns out to be a hanyou, just like me, and she grows up to be one of the three deadliest demons. Why does this bother me?! Which reminds me…_

I ran back, much to surprise the rest of the gang.

"Totosai! How did this Legend die?!" I asked.

"She took a vial containing a potion that made her go to sleep for 150 years. She took it because she felt guilty of all of the lives she took. Kagome, I think she's in your era!"

"Ok! Thanks old man!" I ran back to where everyone was.

"What was that?" asked Kagome.

"Oh its just tha-" my voice was interrupted by a loud whooshing sound.

There was a huge pillar of light mixed with demonic energy. The location of it was coming from the Bone Eater's Well.

* * *

(With our aristocratic assassin, Sesshomaru)

My head whipped towards where the light was coming from. There were traces of demonic energy coming from there. I immediately recognized the scent.

"So she finally appears after 50 years….Jaken, Rin! We're changing course!" And with that I ran towards where my pathetic half-sister was.

* * *

(10 minutes earlier, back in the normal era)

"Midori, you want to make a scene when Jewls's group shows up?" asked Bryce.

"For the fucking 10th time, YES, I want to show them that no one bosses me around!" I smirked to myself.

"But no one bossed you around! This is a waste of time….you're just asking to get caught!" whined Bryce.

I came towards him and pressed myself against him and I grabbed the back of my head roughly.

"Bryce, Bryce, Bryce….don't you DARE kill my buzz!! I could snap your neck in half a second! You're gonna regret not taking human blood when I'm squeezing the life out of you!"

My intimidation worked. "Y-yes your highness! You want to kiss to make up?" he asked boyishly.

I roughly shoved him away. "You never change, you dumbass…" I mumbled to myself.

"At least put on your choker so people don't see you in your *cough cough* bitchy *cough cough* hanyou form."

I nearly forgot I was in my hanyou form. That was his last mistake. I decided I'm gonna put it on right after I do this….

"SHIT! OOWW! DAMMM IT! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO KICK ME IN THE BALLS?!"

I got my choker and put it on my neck. After my transformation, I walked towards a kneeling Bryce and whispered in his ear… "Because you never disobey The Empress."

I heard distant talking which meant that Jewl's group was coming.

"Hide!" I hissed as I dragged a still-in-pain Bryce to the darkest corner of the well.

The door's opened and 3 people walked in, Jewls (duh), Liam, and the Charlotte. They went inside without shutting the door. Perfect…

About a minute of them exploring, I decided to use a bit of magic.

"Lic Lac Lilac Spirtus. Winds of 3 realms. Dwell in me. Live in me. AMORISTA! (a/n: I got this from Negima?! And twisted it a little ,also, I will be adding a character from that show to this story, but its not considered a crossover! Can you guess which character is is?)

When I said the last word, the doors slid shut and it earned a gasp from everyone. Time to make my scene.

I jumped on the edge of the well and yelled, "Welcome, visitors from this United States! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Midori Nekane Takashi!" Using my excellent balance, I bowed as if I was a performer.

I stood up to see my audience. Liam was staring at my legs (wonderful..) Charlotte shot daggers at me, Bryce was staring at my behind (another wonderful…), and Jewls looked like she wanted to face palm herself.

I walked around the ledge of the well. "Some of you, well only 2 of you might be thinking how in the hell did I get here?! But let m-" I stopped talking when I saw a dim light appear from the bottom from the well.

_WHIP! _

A tentacle made out of light wrapped around my ankle and started to pull me down. Using my balance, I tried not to fall in. I was doing pretty good too.

_WHIP!!_

Another tentacle grabbed my other leg, I lost all my balance and fell in. I can see Bryce all ready stupidly falling in after me. I heard 3 more whips and 3 different types of screams.

* * *

The mountains were quiet. There was an odd shaped mountain in the middle of the mountain range. It was shaped almost like a volcano, but it wasn't. In the crater of the mountain was ice. And in the ice was a medium sized dragon.

_WHOOSH!!_

That sound was the pillar of light mixed with a demonic aura. The dragon recognized the scent as if it was its own.

_CRRACK!! went the ice._

* * *

I fell to the dirt floor pretty hard. I shook off the pain and stood up. First thing that came to mind was, WHERE THE HELL AM I?

I looked around to see Bryce, Liam, Charlotte, and Jewls in the well.

I also looked at that huge ladder in front of me and I immediately started to climb it.

When I reached the top, I looked at my surroundings and my eyes widened.

We were in a forest in the middle of no where…

But what shocked me even more was WHO was in front of me.

"S-Sesshomaru?" I asked gazing up.

"Welcome home, Imouto*…" he said. *(younger sister)

* * *

_Well, there it is! I'm so sorry. I actually don't like this chappie… ill update as soon as I can…. Here's the sneak peek!_

* * *

Chapter 7- My Aristocratic Assassin Brother, Sesshomaru

* * *

"My god, you got fucking tall Oniisan*" I said. *(older brother)

"And you stayed the same, did you perish?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I did die and that's what caused my immortality."

"…"

"Oi, Oniisan… can I stay with you for a while? I want to be with my older brother and I want him to tell me ALL of the stories that happened when I was gone!!" I said in my childish voice.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, so I took that as a "yes"

I couldn't believe how calmly I was discussing my life with humans around me…I wonder what they think of me…

Sesshomaru stood up. "In that case…" he whipped out his poison claws and pierced the tree next to me. "I want a rematch."


	7. Aristocratic Assassin Brother Sesshomaru

Chapter 7- Aristocratic Assassin Brother, Sesshomaru

A/n: I am extremely sorry. Its been almost a month and I haven't updated. School has been a hammer on me. I had to write a twisted fairytale that was 15 pages long. But now its spring break and I have time. Sorry again. Also, I have an awesome plot twist I'm going add in from another anime/manga. But it might be considered a crossover. But I also might make this into a book series. So, I don't know yet. But I advise those **who don't know what Negima is, start reading or watching it.**

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR NEGIMA!!!! OR AXE!!!

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" I said again, this time a little bit happier.

I lost all reason, and jumped from the well and into the soft grass and ran towards him……and hugged him. I tried to avoid his spiky armor and kept on hugging him, I didn't give a damn if he was an arrogant and pompous guy, I was just happy to see my brother.

Sesshomaru was completely taken by surprise. He didn't move an inch, possibly because he didn't want to show any emotion.

I stopped hugging him and took a few steps back as I got back my reason. _Hugging Sesshomaru? Damn, I'm lucky he didn't slice me into pieces…_

Bryce and the others got out and came to a complete stop. They were all looking at Sesshomaru.

Bryce probably thought Sesshomaru was gonna kill me, so he stood in between me and Sesshomaru.

"Look buddy! If you lay one finger on Midori, I'll ha-"

I punched into the side of his ribs. Then I kicked him in the legs.

I crouched down near him and said, "Oi, Bryce! Don't disrespect my Oniisan! Unless you're asking for a death wish."

"What-t?!" he managed to say. He was still in pain.

I stood up and faced Liam, Charlotte and Jewls.

"Keh , looks like I have some explaining to do. Um… how do I say this? I am…um…crap, how do I start? I am…I am a h-hanyou, half human and half dog demon," I point to my choker. "See this? This allows me to appear human. When I take it off, I appear in my half-demon form."

I paused for any questions. I wondered I explained this a bit too fast? (A/n: yes u did!!)

_Silence…._

"OK! Moving on! I have two brothers, one is only my half brother, the other….is my twin brother…" My heart ached again when I realized that if Oniisan is here, then maybe Inuyasha is here as well. I took my mind off that and I pointed at Sesshomaru, who hasn't moved since I saw him. "That tall dude there is my half brother Sesshomaru! As yo-"

Liam interrupted, "But you guys look nothing alike…"

I didn't respond. My finger was still pointing at Oniisan. I didn't know what I was doing until it hit me. Damn, I was slow today! (a/n: no, ur not!!)

"Here…do you want to see me in my hanyou form?" I asked silently.

Bryce finally stood up (I wonder if I hit him that hard…) and backed away a few feet from me, allowing me to show the others what I look like.

I moved my hands to the back of my neck. I brushed my black hair away, damn my hair was getting longer! I hate it when it grows quickly! It was already at my waist. (A/n: it grows 3 inches a month)

I put my fingers on the clasp and opened it. I removed the choker from my neck and held it tightly as my hair reverted to its silver hue and my fangs and ears appeared. AH! It felt so good to have my bold senses back. I can smell the flowers from far away. And I can hear the grass shuffling there under the wind. I can even smell the fear coming off of Charlotte. Speaking of which…

I looked to my audience. Liam and Charlotte were glaring at me as if I was an alien. Jewls…was staring at a butterfly pass by.

I took one step forward, Liam took one step back, I took another step and then Charlotte made a cross with her fingers.

"DEMON BEGONE!!" she shouted.

"The fuck?," I said. I looked at Sesshomaru who was biting his lips. Huh? I think my eyes are deceiving me, he looked like he wanted to laugh! Well that's a first…what dead animal crawled out of his ass?

I took another step. The look on Charlotte's face was priceless! She looked like she was scared out of her mind. She held her fingers closer to my face.

I roughly brushed them away. "That shit doesn't work on us…pathetic.."

Charlotte whimpered and she looked like she wanted to cry. My god, she's such a loser.

"I'm not gonna eat you or anything. Maybe Sesshy will but I'll make sure he won't!!" I said, trying to comfort her, but failing since I said that in a happy voice. Ugh.

"L-lord Sesshomaru?" My ears perked up to the small child-like voice.

Sesshomaru and I turned to see a little girl emerge from the bushes. She was wearing an orange and yellow kimono with a blue obi. Her hair was a dark brown and she had a small ponytail sticking out from the side from her head. She smelled like a human.

I quickly approached the girl and bent down my knees to her level.

"Hey there little girl! Who are you?" I asked. (A/n: she likes kids a lot huh?)

The girl's eyes widened to my appearance then her eyes relaxed. She smiled and said,

"My name is Rin and I travel with Lord Sesshomaru! Who are you? You look a lot like Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha!"

Now my eyes widened. I felt like two thunderbolts struck me. One was that Inuyasha was here. The other was that this girl was with Sesshomaru. And she's a fucking human. A fucking **human…**

I scooped the Rin in my arms, faced Sesshomaru and the others and pointed at the girl.

"Want to explain this?" I said.

"She's just a companion." he said

Hmph, no hesitation. He isn't lying.

"I thought you hated humans…" I said.

No answer

"Then, why do you have her?" I asked again.

No answer

"Do you have her for a road snack?"

No answer

I looked at Rin, "Rin, darling, how did you come across Sesshomaru?"

The 7 or 8 year old girl looked at me with a big smile and said, "Wolves were in my village. The wolves found me and killed me."

Wait…if she's alive and she said she died…that means!….

Rin continued, "Lord Sesshomaru found me and brought me to life with his Tenseiga."

I just felt like if I have been slapped in the face.

Rin went on with her story, "He even bought me a new kimono! He's so nice to me! Now I travel with him wherever he goes!!"

_Pedophile! Pedophile! Pedophile! Oh, crap!! _

But then I thought this over…

_At least it's a girl…I was starting to think he's not interested in them.. (_A/n: No offence to other ppl of another sexuality…I have nothing against them or anything)

I put Rin down and patted her head. She giggled and ran towards Sesshomaru. They looked more like they had a father-daughter relationship but I hoped it wasn't. I hope the girl grows up, marries the grumpy bastard and gets him laid. The guy needs to liven up a little. And that makes me wonder…

"Yo, Oniisan, have you made me an auntie, yet?" I teased.

He looked away and for a second, for a split second, a tiny damn split second, I think I saw him blush. My god, he has changed. Must be because of this girl….

**FWOOSH!!!**

Fire came out no where and would of struck me if I hadn't jumped to my left.

"HEY!! WHATS THE BIG DEA-" Another sprout of fire came out of nowhere and I jumped to my right and landed on the edge of the well.

"HAHA!! NOW FACE THE WRATH OF THE STAFF OF TWO HEADS!!" An annoying sound I recognized popped out of the bushes. A small imp with brown clothes laughing wildly and running around with a staff was running in my direction. Jaken. I got down from the edge of the well and grabbed the toad's head and hurled it to the nearest tree.

The toad immediately got up and screamed. "How dare you disrespect Lord Sesshomaru! I'll teach you a lesson! You-"

"Open your eyes! You blind toad!" I said.

Jaken came to his senses and saw me and panicked.

"Oh! Lady Midori! I'm sorry! I t-thought you were a-attacking Lord Sesshomaru a-and I like I always-"

"Its all right! I forgive you! But if you try that again, I'll make sure its me not Sesshomaru that will kill you!!"

"Y-yes Milady!"

I walked away from the toad. I noticed Liam and Charlotte together, not trying to move. Jewls is…where is she? I spun around, looking for my best friend. I looked again until I saw her with Sesshomaru. She had her hands behind her back and was examining Sesshomaru like he was a statue at a museum. She was lucky he didn't strike her. At that moment, I wondered where Inuyasha was and how he looked like? But the question is that am I ready to meet him?

"He's coming.." a voice brought me back. Sesshomaru.

I sniffed the air and my eyes widened. _Damn…_

I went into my panic mode.

"Sesshomaru do you have transportat-" I whipped my head where a huge two headed….thing popped out. It was on a leash and Rin was on the other end.

"Oh.." was all I said.

"CHARLOTTE, LIAM, JEWLS, BRYCE!!! GET ON THIS TWO HEADED…WHATEVER!!!"

Jewls paid attention and mounted the huge…thing. Liam and Charlotte hesitated.

"GET ON NOW!!!" I shouted.

They jumped up and followed my orders. The two headed thing started to take flight, on it was Jewls, Liam, Charlotte, Jaken, and Rin.

Sesshomaru and me took flight as well.

_Damn it!! Why did this have to happen to quickly? I'm not ready to see Inuyasha!! If he sees me, he'll say that I am his friend from the past! I'll start acting weird around him! I'm not ready to meet him! I'll talk to him another day!! But his SCENT is strange…its mixed in with others. Is he traveling with someone??_

Me and Sesshomaru were jumping from rock to rock, from tree to tree. While the two headed…thing was flying without problems. Inuyasha's scent was getting stronger, he was getting close. Dammit…time to dish out the dirty work…

I started skipping backwards as I chanted, "_Obscurum Quod Lux Lucis , Certamen! _

_Ventus of 3 regnum , deleo sicco scaena , abolesco vacuus incertus…AMORISTA_!!!" (a/n: damn, that sounds wrong)

In an instant, a gush of wind passed by me and erased out scents.

I turned around and started to run, taking huge long strides. Oniisan was at my side.

"You've been practicing haven't you?" he asked.

"Well, yeah!" I said.

He didn't talk back…stupid, he's probably thinking of a rematch with me, since last time I completely creamed him.

Stupid Sesshomaru, thinking of his honor and respect, its pathetic, keh!

We traveled a bit more until we reached an open field. It was filled with flowers, ugh, which contained pollen.

"Sesshomaru, can we stop and make camp here?"

He stopped as well as the…thing, and everybody got off. Rin immediately started to pick flowers. Sesshomaru was watching her. _Note to self: Read Oniisan's mind later on…_

I standing beside Sesshomaru when I finally realized how tall he was.

"My god, you got fucking tall, Oniisan!" I said.

"And you look exactly the same? Did you perish?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Huh? Oh…yes, I did die, and that's what triggered my immortality…" I said quietly, recollecting the moments of my death, which I pushed away, they were to heartbreaking to even think about. (A/n: I'll talk about her death probably in chapters 13, 14, or 15)

There was silence on the other end.

"Oi, Oniisan, can I stay with you for a little while? I want to be with my older brother and I want him to tell me ALL of the stories that happened when I was gone!!" I said in a childish voice.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, so I took that as a "yes."

I turned around to see a chatty Rin keeping Liam and Charlotte company. Jewls was with her picking flowers.

Sesshomaru turned to me and said, "Since you're staying here," He whipped out his poison whip and pierced the tree nearest to me, " I want a rematch…."

Damn, finally! I was waiting for this…

I took 3 long strides backwards and shouted "JEWLS, CHARLOTTE, LIAM, RIN, JAKEN!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"

Everyone moved to the edge of the field, out of harm's way.

I took off my sneakers, I moved faster without them, and took off my socks off as well. Now I was only standing in my shorts and a cotton T-shirt. Dammit, I'm going to more vulnerable to injuries like this. Oh well…

"Oi, Oniisan, don't you think I'm at a disadvantage? I mean I don't have Kurayami with me…" I teased. I am at a loss without it, but my magic and my fighting skills, I'll be all right.

Sesshomaru didn't reply and charged at me with lightning speed.

I jumped up as he was trying to grab my ankle. That's when I noticed something…

"What happened to your left arm? Usually you're right handed but when you fight you use your left…" I said as I landed of the soft ground, crushing some of the flowers beneath me with my bare feet.

He ignored and jumped up and released his poison whip. I released mine as well. He was trying to pull me towards him as he stayed up in the air. I held my ground.

"Oh, come on why won't you tell me?" I said. I released my whip and jumped backwards as his poison whip struck where I was.

When I landed, I jumped towards him. I tried to punch him in the jaw but I started out too late. He grabbed my leg and threw me down. I did a flip in the air and landed softly on my feet. I didn't want to use magic, not yet.

"GO LORD SESSHOMARU!! DEFEAT THAT INCOMPITENT HALF-BREED!!!" Jaken said.

"Jaken!" I glared towards him and he cowered behind the two headed thing.

I turned to see Sesshomaru on the ground standing, waiting for my next move. So far, I think we're both unimpressed…

Time to use magic…

"_Obscurum Quod Lux Lucis , Certamen_!" A bit of electricity formed around my arm. "_Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Fulguratio Albicans_!"

(a/n: I got all of these spells at Negima Wikia, I don't own or made up any of these spells)

A huge stream of lightning burst out of my palm. It went towards Sesshomaru who tried to dodge it by going to the right, but I divided the stream into many streams and they attacked him from all around.

I knew he was unharmed, even if that was a mid-level spell I used. I wanted to start off with something simple.

Time to use high-level magic, "_Kenotetos Astrapsato de Temeto! Dio Tukos!" _In my hand appeared an axe made out of lightning, I needed something like Kurayami..

My lightning attack was still surrounding and attacking Sesshomaru, wanting to spar an equal fight, I smelled metal, probably his sword, one that I don't recognize. I know he wouldn't draw Tenseiga…

I charged with imaginable speed to where Sesshomaru was obscured with my previous attack. I raised the axe and swung down. Something stopped my attack, his sword. My lightning attack ceased and it disappeared, allowing my to see better. Sesshomaru did have a sword, it was a bit thicker and longer than normal katanas but I sensed an immense dark aura coming from it.

"I thought you were at a disadvantage.." he said, our weapons still crossed.

"Keh! Not even, I trained myself how to fight when I gave up Kurayami! Though I prefer it better than magic, I don't think I'm gonna lose this fight."

"We'll see about that…"

He pushed which made me take 2 steps back. Then he completely used his strength to throw me back. Using my quick reflexes, I landed on my feet. I sense he's going to use an attack.

Sesshomaru channeled his youkai energy and wind started to pick up around us. He raised his sword and swung it down. A massive wave of demonic energy rushed towards me.

"_Deflexio_!" I shouted. A barrier of magic circles (a/n: the ones with all of the weird symbols and patterns) appeared in front of me. Lets see his attack get past this…my barriers are indestructible.

The blue-white wave hammered hard against the barrier.

"Urgh!" I shouted. The amount of energy was too much.

Parts of my barrier started to shatter.

"WHAT!?!" I said to myself.

The barrier was completely destroyed, which left me open to Sesshomaru's attack.

"Grr-ah-mpph" I said while the attack was cutting into my skin.

The wave slowly faded away. I stood there in an open stance. My arms, face, and legs were covered in red lines, each one oozing blood. I'm surprised actually, for a strong attack, it left such minor damage on me.

The scent of my blood quickly filled the field.

I heard the wind move a bit, I raised my axe and swung to my right, blocking Sesshomaru's sword.

"That was good Oniisan, don't tell me you haven't practiced as well…" I said.

"You say you practiced as well, Imouto. But so far, I'm not impressed… your skills are even more pathetic than your brother's!"

(A/n: some family reunion, huh?)

I stayed silent, anger suddenly rushing through me.

Sesshomaru continued, "Oh? Did I strike a nerve? Why are you holding back? Why won't you unleash the power you have? Or, are you afraid? Afraid, of what happened last time?"

My eyes widened as I remembered of the night I went into a total demon and murdered many humans. The one night where my reputation began, where I was called The Dark Advent and the Twilight Empress. I hated those days….living in glory for the blood that I stained on my hands…its sickening!!

I was still holding my axe against his sword, trying not to be pushed back. I looked down. I saw blood staining the white flowers under my feet…my blood.

My mind went blank, I knew what was going to happen next. I felt demon blood boiling within me. I just let it go through. I'm just glad I sealed some of my demonic aura in Takara…

My fangs and claws grew longer. Two purple stripes appeared on my cheeks. My eyes stayed the same.

I pushed harder on the axe until I was able to knock off Sesshomaru. I took 4 strides back. I looked at the axe, it was starting to disappear. I got rid of the axe, I didn't need it anymore…

I charged Sesshomaru again, this time using my hands and arms as weapons. Sesshomaru tried to hit me to the left, but I grabbed the blade and tried to pull it away from him.

Sesshomaru had to struggle more to fight me now. Even with a bit of demonic energy, I'm at my best.

The blade was cutting my palm…getting a grip on it was starting to get hard.

Sesshomaru swung his sword up, which made my fly up. I lost my grip and landed behind Sesshomaru several yards away from him.

I sensed demonic energy collecting…a lightning dragon swirled around him.

Must be one of his special attacks…

"DRAGON TWISTER!!!" he shouted as he swung in my direction.

This attack was far more powerful than the last one, but I have a way out.

"_Sagitta Magica Luxi_-"

"BAKURYUHA!!!!" a male voice shouted and milliseconds later, a huge whirlpool of wind, lightning, and demonic energy came from my right side and attacked Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike. I was fascinated on what happened next, it absorbed Oniisan's attack and directed it towards him. I smelled that his scent moved, meaning he escaped the attack. This attack was amazing, it is similar to Magic Erebea.

As the winds ceased, my eyes widened on **who** helped me fight against Sesshomaru. His scent…Inuyasha…how can this be possible? How did he find us?

"Just what the hell do you think your doing, Sesshomaru? Attacking a woman like that?" the same voice shouted. I heard footsteps coming closer to me.

"Hey lady, I want to ask a few questions about you…" he said.

I tried to remain calm.

"G-go ahead…" I said, my back still towards him. My heart was pounding, my head was spinning. I can't believe it…this moment finally came. The day where I am reunited with my brother.

I waited for him to ask a question. But instead I felt myself being turned around and I felt something warm wrap around me. I was being hugged by Inuyasha…

"M-Midori…why do you smell like my mother and Sesshomaru?"

* * *

GRAH! CLIFFHANGER!!! IM SORRY BUT I HAVE TO MOVE ON 2 CHAPTER 8!!! I WANT TO START IT RIGHT NOW!!

IM AM DEEPLY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPPIE ISNT LONG ENOUGH BUT I KNOW THE NEXT ONE WONT CUZ IT GONNA BE DRAMATIC!!

SNEAKPEEK IS BELOW…

* * *

Chapter 8- Family Reunion

"M-Midori…why do you smell like my mother and Sesshomaru?"

I choked out a sob and let tears pour out. How was I going to say this? _Hey! I'm your long lost twin sis! _It just wasn't like that…I don't know what to do…

"I-Inuyasha…I…am y-y-our…" I cried some more.

I felt him wrap his arms around me tighter. "I'm not leaving you until you tell me…"

I sobbed even harder.

"Why do you look like this? Like me? I thought you had black hair and green eyes…" he said.

I managed to control my courage and spoke up. "I h-have my choker…and I only turn human…on the night of the new moon…" I decided to leave him clues to piece it together.

"What are you trying to say?" he said, a slight worry to his voice.

I buried my face into his shoulder. His smell was pleasant. He smelled like a mixture of burnt vanilla, blackberry, and Axe. (a/n: I don't own Axe)

It was comforting…

"My parents are…Inutaisho…and Izayoi…father died on the night I was born…" I managed to say.

Inuyasha completely froze. He put the pieces together…

I got out of Inuyasha hold and lightly grabbed his shoulders.

"Inuyasha…._I am your twin sister…"_

* * *

I HOPE TO POST MY NEXT CHAPTER IN A WEEK OR TWO!!!


End file.
